Ok Now
by blaqfoxfury
Summary: She came. She saw. She conquered love and lost...So now what?
1. Have you no dignity?

**Disclaimer:**_All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

* * *

**Callie's POV**

_Where was she?_

Callie hated to think she was being stood up, but once again, Arizona was a no show. It'd become a regular occurrence as of late as too had the distance. The two rarely saw each other anymore and when they did, a fight always ensued.

The woman she'd once fallen so deeply for…the perky peds surgeon with the butterfly scrub cap, stupid rollershoes and dimples who could make her heart flutter with a mere glance in her direction…that woman was but a distant shadow. Callie missed her. Callie missed them.

_When did her heart go missing?_

**Mark's POV**

_She's been sitting in the same spot for over half an hour. I hate to see her so broken looking yet again. Somehow, I can't help but feel partially responsible. _

Five years ago, when Mark decided to go to "Denver" and explore a relationship with little Lexie Grey, he'd encouraged Callie to "walk tall" and snatch her own piece of happiness. After her disastrous dalliance with Erica, all he really wanted was to see his best friend happy—genuinely happy. For a little over four years now, Arizona seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. However, lately, he wasn't so sure.

Mark took his last gulp of scotch and one last glance in Callie's direction before deciding to approach the table where she'd been sulking for the better part of the evening. Judging by the empty shot glasses in front of her, she's well on her way to liquid tranquility.

"Hey Cal. You look like shit."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Ass!"

"Mind if I sit?"

"Be my guest. I was just leaving."

"No you weren't. Is that anyway to treat your best friend?"

Callie grunts. "As your best friend, I fully intend to salvage the evening…or at least stop you from drowning your sorrows in cheap tequila. Montezuma? Really, Cal? Have you no dignity?"

"I happen to like cheap tequila."

"You've been hanging around Yang and Grey too long. Come on. I can think of a much better way to help you relax."

"Mark!...I'm warning you!"

"Chill Torres. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. The first chapter sets the stage. Subsequent chapters will be longer in length. Feedback = Love.**


	2. Better that we break

**Arizona's POV**

_They haven't been happy for months. If either of them were honest with each other and themselves, longer than that. They constantly fought. Every little thing, every day was a constant downhill battle. When would it end?_

She should have known. The relationship had been rocky to start. Just one struggle after another. While it would be unfair to blame all of their relationship "issues" on Callie, the Latina's obvious trust issues, fear of abandonment, inability to fully open up even after all these years, and her insecurities had definitely taken its toll on Arizona.

_Something definitely had to give. Tonight was the night. She and Callie needed to talk._

----

"Ice cream, Mark? Seriously?"

"Come on, Cal. You know you love it."

"Ya know, normally, you'd have just offered me sex. You've grown. Daniela is good for you."

"I have. She is. So you wanna talk about it?"

"No, you big girl"

"Wanna go back to my place?" Mark quipped.

Callie raises an eyebrow and smirks. Mark always did know how to cheer her up. His brief "affair" with Lexie had changed him, as had his relationship with Daniela, but when it came down to it, he was still _her_ Mark.

"Know what goes great with ice cream…"

Callie laughs. "I'm scared to ask."

----

**Mark's POV**

Seeing Callie laugh and smile, even if but for a moment made, Mark feel he'd successfully done his job for the night.

He didn't know why but he'd always been overly protective of his best friend. It could have had something to do with the fact that Callie was the first person to see the real him. She was able to look past the manwhore façade and truly see him. She believed and trusted in him when no one else would or could. For these reasons, he felt he owed Callie. She deserved the world and even if he weren't the one to give it to her, he'd make damn sure she got any and everything her heart desired. It was the least he could do for his best friend.

After the ice cream, Callie and Mark had gone back to his place to play video games before he dropped her off back at her and Arizona's place.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm available day or night. Especially night."

Callie smiled, remembering these as Mark's "comforting" words when she and George's relationship fell apart. "Whatever, McSleazy. I'm not sure Daniela would appreciate that."

As she walks toward the apartment entrance, Callie turns back to face Mark once more. "Thanks Mark. You're the best friend a girl could ever have." And with that, she disappeared.

----

**Callie's POV**

All the apartment lights are off when Callie enters save the bedroom light at the end of the hall. She carefully approaches, wondering what tonight might have in store.

"Calliope"

"Arizona"

"It's late"

"I'm aware"

Arizona sighs. This was childish. "Where were you?"

"Out. Where were you?"

"I've been here."

"We were supposed to meet at Joe's. You stood me up yet again. Mark kept me company."

"Mark? Really, Calliope?"

"Yes Mark. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. Scratch that. Look, Calliope, there are some things we need to discuss. Being with you these past few years has been SUPER. Really SUPER! Yay! We've had our difficulties but we've managed. The thing is though…"

Callie cut Arizona off abruptly. "You're not seriously saying this to me right now. You stand me up on my birthday and…"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Fuck you, Arizona! Fuck you!"

Callie storms out of the apartment. It's late and she really has nowhere to go. Not wanting to impose on any of her friends, especially Mark, Callie found herself in familiar territory. She had lived in this basement once before. She didn't see why now she could spend one night beneath the halls of Seattle Grace. It was oddly comforting given the circumstances.

_Happy birthday to me._ She thought.


	3. Persistence of Memory

**Mark's POV**

Mark had been looking for Callie all morning. He was desperate to find out how the rest of her night went. He knew she had the tendency to avoid, suppress, and repress so he was understandably nervous as to her whereabouts. She did not "deal" as well as she would have others to believe.

"Yang! Have you seen Torres?"

"No. Check the board."

"She was supposed to be in surgery earlier but she should be out by now."

"Then I don't know. Are we all set for tonight?"

"Yep. You and Owen just make sure to pick up Addison and Jorge from the airport around 4:30. I'll pick up Daniela around 6. Everyone knows we're meeting at Joe's around 9."

"Good. What about McPerky? Did you remind her?"

"Yeah, she knows. You, Addison and Meredith try to stay somewhat sober tonight. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Cristina sticks out her tongue. "Party pooper."

Mark chuckles to himself. He and Cristina had been planning this surprise party for Callie for months. After the past few months, Callie deserved some happiness. He was surprised by how quickly and effortlessly he and Yang had become good friends. It was unnaturally natural.

"Hey Cal! Wait up!" Mark shouts relieved to have caught up with his best friend. "What's with the face? Didn't you get the strip-a-gram I sent you? Hot strippers always put a smile on my face. Sheesh!"

"Sad to say I missed it." She says, smiling halfheartedly.

"Your eyes are puffy and your nose is swollen. You ok?"

"Do I look ok? Arizona and I had a fight."

"Want me to kick her ass? I'm not opposed to hitting a girl."

"Liar. But thank you."

"Drinks on me at Joe's tonight?"

"I don't know Mark."

"Come on. It's your birthday. It's what we do. We get drunk and deflect."

"You won't take no for an answer?"

"You know me too well. I promise you'll have a good time."

It's a silly thing to promise, but Mark had long since realized he'd promise her anything…and bend over backwards to make sure she got it.

----

**Daniela's POV**

_Hair? Check. Make up? Check. Callie's birthday present? Check. Sexy lingerie? Double check. What? I haven't seen Mark in months. We talk as much as our schedules allow, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. He's running late as usual. I could kill him!_

Daniela glances back down impatiently at her watch. The flight from Miami had been a smooth one. She was excited to see the Seattle gang again. When she moved back to Miami to help run the family business, Daniela had no idea she'd miss them so much.

_Flashback._

"_Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Dr. Callie Torres?"_

_Arizona appraises the young woman. She was immaculately dressed from head-to-toe and obviously from money—lots of it. Her dark shoulder-length tresses complimented her deep chocolate eyes and honey almond skin. She's hot, definitely hot. Arizona thought and wondered since obviously nothing was broken, what this mystery woman wanted with her Calliope. They'd been dating for over two years now, but Arizona still couldn't help her mild jealous streak. "Who's asking?"_

"_I am. Callie and I go way back. And you are?"_

"_She's not important. Hi, I'm Mark Sloan. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."_

"_Because I didn't give it to you." Mark grins. He'd always liked his women feisty and there was definitely something about this one that peaked his interest. "Callie's in surgery right now, but how about accompanying me to get some coffee in the cafeteria while we wait."_

_Daniela raises an eyebrow slightly and smirks. "How about I wait here for Callie while you go get that cup of coffee—alone?"_

_Arizona snickers. She didn't know who this woman was, but she was definitely something._

"_So how long have you known Calliope?"_

"_Calliope?" Daniela laughs hysterically. "Does she actually let you call her Calliope? She'd have our heads on a platter if any of us dare call her Calliope."_

_Both Arizona and Mark look confusedly at each other and back at Daniela._

"_You must be Arizona."_

"_What? How?"_

"_Daniela?!"_

"_Callie!"_

_The two women embrace, leaving Mark and Arizona to wonder just who this woman was._

"_Ari, Mark. This is my baby sister, Daniela Torres. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice the family resemblance." She says to the obviously shocked pair._

"_Daniela, this is my girlfriend, Arizona and my best friend Mark. Oh my god, what are you doing here?" As Daniela starts to respond, "Wait. Hold that thought. I have to be in surgery in 15 minutes, but after that, I'm free. I can meet you at the bar across the street around 7 PM."_

"_I'm off now if you want me to keep you company."_

"_Thanks, Mark, is it? I'll pass."_

"_God, your sister's hot." Mark mumbles to Callie as he heads toward the attending locker room._

_Later that night---_

"_So."_

"_So."_

"_Why don't we both cut to the chase and discuss the big pink elephant in the room? What brings you to Seattle?"_

"_I missed you. We missed you."_

"_You have a funny way of showing it."_

"_You seem happy."_

"_I am."_

"_I spent months debating whether I should come here. I thought about calling first, but I was afraid you wouldn't take my calls. I thought about writing you, but what could I say? Other than, Callie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we went along with Dad's wishes to pretend you never existed. I'm sorry we shut you out. I know we never got the chance to be sisters--not really. For so long, I hated you. I hated living in your shadow. Right or wrong to them I would never be good enough. I hated never being good enough for them so much so they had to send me away. I hated you but really I've always looked up to you and admired you. And, I just really miss my sister. I want us to have the opportunity now that we're adults that we never really had when we were kids."_

_Callie was at a loss for words, but just like that, she had part of her family back—no matter how tenuous the relationship._

_End of flashback.  
_

Daniela thought back fondly on that night in the bar. It was the night she met Alex, Cristina, Owen, Derek, Meredith and Meredith's sister Lexie. She hadn't planned at all to stay, but a week in Seattle turned into almost two years. In a way, coming back to Seattle was coming home.

"Hey babe!"

"Mark! It's about time!" To this, Mark chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm late. Cal needed one of my patented best friend pep talks."

"Always the good best friend. Shame, you're not a better boyfriend, leaving your girlfriend who flew all the way across the continent to be here waiting in the airport for over an hour." Daniela sarcastically gripes.

"Ah, come on, D! Don't overreact."

"Chill, Mark. God, you're such a girl" She giggles.

"Just so you know, you've been friends with Yang for far too long. I forbid you to hang out with her. She's a bad influence."

"Hello? How long have you known my sister and been dating me? Torres women do not do well with ultimatums." She laughs. "Ready for tonight? You know Callie hates surprises and it sounds to me you've made some hefty promises."

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm just hoping she'll be able to relax. This past year has been rough, but she promised me she wouldn't sulk on her birthday."

"How'd you manage to get her to promise that?"

"I'm Mark. She'd promise me anything. The ladies love Mark Sloan." Daniela raises an eyebrow. "Ok, and I may have promised her all the free booze she could safely consume."

"Atta boy. Nicely done."


	4. When it all falls down

**Callie's POV**

Having finally gotten herself together, Callie was actually starting to enjoy the birthday celebration Mark and Yang had planned. Joe's was packed with hospital staff. She had no idea how they'd managed to keep this a secret from her. Daniela had flown in from Miami, Addison from Santa Monica, and even her brother Jorge made an appearance all the way from Havana. Only one person was missing…Arizona.

She'd promised herself and Mark she'd enjoy herself tonight and let tomorrow take care of itself. Derek, Alex, Owen and Jorge were in the middle of some lame argument, while Cristina, Meredith, and Addison were well on their way to drunk. Mark was regaling yet another one of his asinine stories that Callie had heard far too many times to count. She watched as Daniela listened intently. Even after a year and a half, she still seemed smitten. Callie smiled to herself. _I really do have a great group of friends and family._ She thought.

Hearing the door open, Callie turns to see if Arizona has arrived. After last night, she's not sure if she'll show. Even though things weren't like they once were, Callie didn't hate Arizona. She'd been her rock for so long. Her comfort. Aside from Mark, Arizona was the only person who she'd ever really let in. She'd come to realize that's one of the reasons why her and Erica never worked.

----

**Mark's POV**

_She's preoccupied. Damn it! She should be having a good time. This is her birthday party! Where the hell is that girlfriend of hers?_

The bell above the door breaks Mark out of his momentary trance. He turns to face the door. Arizona has arrived. He watches as she makes her way to Callie.

"Calliope. We need to talk." And with that, she walks toward the back of the bar.

_If she fucking makes her cry tonight, I'll kill her._ He thinks aloud.

----

**Arizona's POV**

"Calliope. We need to talk." I steal my nerves and head to the back of the bar despite her saddened eyes and Mark's icy glare.

"What's there to talk about? You seemed to make yourself perfectly clear."

"Everything. You didn't hear me out. You never hear me out."

"Look Arizona. I don't want to fight. I don't want to do this. Not here. Not now."

As Callie turns to walk away, something in Arizona breaks even further.

"It's always not here. Not now. When?"

Callie continues to walk away. "When, Calliope? When?!" She shouts. "It's as if every since he died you've blamed me."

Callie stops in her tracks. "I don't blame you." She whispers quietly.

"That's what it feels like. Like you hate me. Like I'm responsible."

"That's not true. I could never hate you."

"But you don't still love me…"

"Sometimes it's hard, but…" Callie pauses to find the right words.

Before Callie can gather herself, Arizona interjects. "I got offered a job at Johns Hopkins. It starts next week."

"How long?" Callie sneers, forgetting all about not making a scene at her birthday party.

"How long what, Calliope?"

"How long have you known?"

"It's been in the works for months now. Look Calliope. It's for the best. I know this isn't the best timing but let's be honest. We haven't been happy for a long time. I don't want to keep doing _this_." Arizona gestures between the two of them. "Whatever this is."

----

**Callie's POV**

Callie's eyes sting with fresh tears. She had a feeling this was coming. That still didn't make it hurt any less. She felt abandoned and betrayed. She felt angry at the situation. How could things have gotten to this point? She was angry with herself. Most of all, she was angry with Arizona.

"You know what Arizona!"

"What?"

"I think you're a coward. A coward just like George. A coward just like Erica. You're a coward. You take the easy way out. It's not that you think I blame you; it's that you blame yourself. This isn't about him. Don't you dare mention him! It's about you. It's about her. Don't admit it, but please don't treat me like I'm a fucking imbecile or some child. Go ahead and walk away! Leave!" Callie is fuming.

"Are you done yet, _Callie_?" Hearing Arizona say her name with such obvious contempt stings.

"You're the coward. At least I have the guts to admit that this, this isn't working. I may be walking away physically, but you walked away a long time ago. Whatever mistakes I've made, we've made, you are not without blame. You're not the victim here, Callie."

"Go-to-HELL! I fucking hate you!!!"

"I see now we've decided to be honest." And with that, Arizona turns to exit. She knows tonight will probably be the last night she'll ever see Callie. And although she has no room for regrets, that face, those tears, will haunt her for years to come.

----

Callie wipes her tears, squares her shoulders and walks back up the bar. Her relationship of four and a half years has just bitterly ended, but she'd be damned if she let it ruin her birthday celebration. Over the years, Callie had made a well-worn companion of both alcohol and denial. Tonight would be no exception.

----

**Mark's POV**

"Cal, are you alright? Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. Joe, a shot of tequila. Keep 'em coming." Callie looks around. "What are you looking at? This is a celebration." _She's not alright. She's far from it. _

"Cal, you're not fine. Talk to me."

"Mark, don't be such a girl. She's fine. When she wants to talk she will." Yang states.

"Yeah!" Addison slurs.

"She's not fine. I know her and she's not fine. She's sucking down cheap tequila for third or fourth time this week. It's only Wednesday!"

"Look Mark. It's how we deal. She'll be alright." Meredith reasons, trying to calm him.

"Mark. Give her some space to let it all out. We're here to make sure nothing happens. You don't have to worry." Daniela reassures.

_I don't understand how they can be so calm. The last time Callie broke she almost killed herself. It almost killed him. She was just getting back to stability. She was strong. She was one of the strongest, most courageous women he knew. He couldn't bear to see her break, not again._

---

**Jorge's POV**

Mark opens his mouth to further protest when Jorge grabs his arm and pulls him aside.

"She's not fine." He whispers.

"I know," says Jorge. "but you have to let her make peace in her own time. The Torres women are a passionate bunch. They may wear their hearts on their sleeves, but they have much pride. We all share that trait. You know you are one of the only people I would ever trust with my sister's life. I know you'll make sure she's safe and loved. I don't doubt that, but you have to know when to let it alone."

Jorge watches as Mark's eyes fixate on Callie. Even a blind man could see he cared about her above anything else. Jorge's eyes then meet Daniela's. She smiles at him weakly. Life just got that much more complicated.


	5. Dance, Dance

"_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake…"_

**Derek's POV**

They've been "dancing it out" for the past two hours—Addison, Cristina, Meredith and Callie. After about half an hour, Daniela and Jorge managed to calm Mark a bit. I'm not buying this "calm" routine. Neither would anyone else who's ever been privileged to see the "real" Mark. Truth be told, Mark is not as difficult to read as one would think nor is he as shallow as his past would suggest. We actually have more in common than either of us is willing to admit.

He's looking over at her again. He's been staring at her sporadically throughout the night. This, of course, has not gone unnoticed by the youngest Torres sister. _Oh, what a tangled web we weave._

Joe had refused to serve the ladies over a half hour ago. By that time, my beloved wife and her friends had consumed three bottles of tequila. Cristina had also managed to talk Callie and Addison into Irish car bombs. Meredith refused. _Thank the heavens!_ They're all pretty drunk. Owen is gonna have hell on his hands tonight. Cristina's an angry drunk and she's seemed to have made a comrade in Addison. It's gonna be one long night.

---

Cristina suddenly stops dancing and turns to Addison. "I say we go pay McPerky a visit and kick her blonde ass!"

"Yang, you're a genius! I'll go get the car!" Addison exclaims slightly slurred.

"Oh no…no you don't. We're not paying anyone a visit and kicking anyone's ass. We gonna finish dancing it out." Meredith pleads.

"Since when did you become effin' queen of cheery and peacefulness and shit? McDreamy's turned you into a pansy." Cristina spits angrily.

"Whadaya say, Cal? She's a bitch and didn't deserve you anyway. Nobody treats my Callie that way." Addison states.

"Awww…Addie, are hitting on me?" slurs a drunken Callie.

"If I said yes, would it make you feel better?" Addison winks as she moves closer to Callie.

"Easy, McWhore!" Cristina warns.

"Why do I have to be McWhore, McBitchy?"

"Seriously?! I thought we gave up the McNames years ago." Meredith whines.

Cristina and Meredith both glare at Meredith.

"I don't know why I bother." Meredith murmurs.

"Alright, ladies and gents. It's closing time." Joe proclaims.

"Hey, where's Callie?" someone asks.

"I think she went to the bathroom." Derek says as he heads toward the door with his drunken wife, Owen and a very angry, drunken Cristina.

---

**Callie's POV**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't go home. I have no idea where I'm staying tonight. It's over. It's really over. Super!_

Callie looks at her tear-stained eyes in the mirror. She laughs bitterly. _This is where is all started. Who would have ever thought that where it began it would all end? I never thought I'd find myself crying yet again in this very same bathroom in this very same spot. Fuck!_

In a fit of anger and hurt, Callie punches the mirror and starts to cry uncontrollably.

---

**Daniela's POV**

"I'll go check on her." Daniela tells Mark. She knows he's worried. She'd given up on trying to fully understand the dynamics of the relationship between her boyfriend and older sister. She knew Callie was nothing more than his best friend, but she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy every now and then. She'd give anything for him to look at her the way she saw him look at Callie tonight. _This is crazy. They're friends. He's worried and not without good reason. He'd watched her almost disappear completely before. Mark loves me. He loves me._

"Callie, you're bleeding." Daniela gasps as she enters the bathroom.

"I'm aware. I'm good. Just let me clean up this mess and I'll be ready. Tell Joe not to worry. I'll pay for the damages."

"Callie—"

"Daniela, I'm fine. Is Addison still out there?"

"Yeah, it's just me, Mark, and Addison. Jorge had to leave with Karev since he's staying with him."

"Good. Could you ask her to meet me in here in about 5 minutes?"

"Cal—"

"Please Daniela. I don't want to talk about it."

---

**Addison's POV**

Daniela came out of the bathroom looking like she'd seen a ghost. Lucky for all of us, Mark had gone to get the car. He'd flip if he thought anything were wrong with Callie. I've never seen him more protective of anyone or anything.

"Cal, are you alright? I mean…I know you're not alright, but are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Callie. You're not fine."

"You're starting to sound like Mark. If I wanted Mark, I would have asked for him. Look, I can't go home tonight. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course. Did you even have to ask?"

"Thanks, Addie. You're the best." Callie smiles weakly.

_Callie really does deserve better. I've been watching her relationship falling apart from a distance for months. She hasn't been the same since he died and neither have they. Callie is not fine. She hasn't been for some time._

---

"You and Daniela can go ahead and take off. Callie's gonna stay with me tonight." Addison announces.

"Are you sure? We can drop you guys off."

Addison can hear the pleading in his voice, but out of respect for Callie's wishes she simply replies, "It's good, Mark. Really. I'll make sure she calls you in the morning."

---

**Mark's POV**

Mark frowns, but really he has no choice and he knows she's in good hands. Besides Cristina, Addison is only other person he'd trust with Callie's well-being. He didn't even trust Arizona when she and Callie were dating. Sadly enough, he'd been right about her.

Callie trusted Addison. Addison loved her best friend and was extremely possessive, almost as possessive as Mark. Yes, she'd make sure Callie was ok. _I have to believe that, right?_

"Ok, Addie. We'll see you later. Call me when you guys make it in."

"I will. Bye guys…And Mark, try to get some sleep."

"I will" _Like that's gonna happen anytime tonight._

_

* * *

_

_Lyrics: Dance, Dance by Fallout Boy. *Thanks for all of your comments. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed.*  
_


	6. What is Love?

"_What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
no more_

_What is love  
Yeah  
Oh I don't know  
why you're not fair  
I give you my love  
but you don't care  
So what is right  
and what is wrong  
gimme a sign"_

**Daniela's POV**

"Honey, are you ok? You should really try to relax."

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not relaxed. I'm fine."

_He's been pacing for the last hour. He paced for at least an hour and a half last night before I finally got him to bed. I know he's worried about Callie. I am too. I just can't take his pacing._

"Look. I know you're worried about her, but she's in good hands. Addison said she'd call you this morning. She and Callie are probably still sleeping. Plus, Callie's a fighter and she told you she was okay. You have to trust that."

"No offense, Dani. Cal may be your sister, but she's my best friend. For the longest time, she's the only one that ever believed in me. She's….she's…I know her and she is most definitely NOT okay."

_I roll my eyes and leave the room. This is one fight I know I'm not going to win. Then again, when have I ever won a fight with Mark when it comes to his beloved Callie? I mean, I know he loves me. He loves me. Why then do I feel like it's always been her and never me? This is absurd. He loves me. Mark loves..._

**Addison's POV**

She'd been watching Callie sleep for the better part of an hour. After bandaging Callie's fist and making sure there was no permanent damage, Addison had spent the better part of the night watching Callie, waiting for her to say something. The words never came and that's what worried Addison the most. Instead she'd watched as her best friend just sat there catatonic. _The calm before the storm. I could kill Arizona myself._

Addison is shaken from her thoughts as Callie begins to stir.

"Good morning sunshine." Addison states.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Callie asks.

"Yes. I was concerned. Plus, I told Mark I'd take care of you."

"I'm fine."

"Callie, I love you, but you are most certainly not fine. I had to pull six chards of glass from your fist last night while drunk. Thanks for killing my buzz by the way. Then, you proceed to sit all serial killer scary and stare off into space for two hours. You're my best friend. I love you. I can respect the fact that you may not want to talk right now, but you are NOT fine."

**Callie's POV**

_I love Addison. I really do, but I want to kick her skinny ass right about now. Why is she pushing this? Okay. I mean, I know why she's pushing this and technically she's not really pushing anything at all, but fuck!_

"Okay, Addison. You win. I am not fine. I probably won't be for a while. I don't want to talk about it. I'm angry; I'm hurt, but I can assure you I am not going to do anything stupid."

She watches as Addison rushes over to hug her.

"Oh, thank goodness because I cannot lose you. It's just when she left and then he died and then you went all and then we thought you'd gone and I cried and cried and you…I just can't."

"Addison!" Callie cuts her off mid-ramble. "I know you're worried, but I'll be okay. You cannot fall apart. We can't both fall apart. And although for the record, I'm fine, or at least I will be, right now, I feel like I'm breaking…and so I need you to…"

This time Addison interrupts. "Say no more. I got you, Cal. I got you."

They are startled from their embrace by Addison's cell phone ringing.

"Hello."

* * *

Song lyrics from "What is Love?" by Haddaway. Sorry for the delay in updates. We're officially back in business. Remember, feedback = love. :-)


End file.
